When a moving vehicle should be intercepted by a plurality of launcher systems, the launcher system which intercepts the moving vehicle must be determined. Especially, when a plurality of moving vehicles should be intercepted, there is a problem in which each of the moving vehicles should be assigned to any of the launcher systems.
A firepower assignment apparatus is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 to assign each of moving vehicles to any one of the launcher systems. The firepower assignment apparatus estimates a residual value based on a threat degree of the moving vehicle and an interception probability. Each of the moving vehicles is assigned to any one of the launcher systems so as for the estimated residual value to meet a predetermined condition.